


A glimpse into the past

by UraharaSteph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed x reader - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Young Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraharaSteph/pseuds/UraharaSteph
Summary: There was a time, that no one can quite remember, when Gavin Reed wasn't the complete insufferable asswipe that he is today. That time was when he was a young handsome buck straight out of the academy. You and him were going to change the world, one street of Detroit at a time.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Ben Collins, Gavin Reed/Reader, Gavin Reed/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A glimpse into the past

There was a time, that no one can quite remember, when Gavin Reed wasn't the complete insufferable asswipe that he is today. That time was when he was a young handsome buck straight out of the academy. You and him were going to change the world, one street of Detroit at a time. 

“Hurry up with that coffee, will ya?!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!”

“You only got one cup?”

“Yeah.” You gave the man a wry smirk as you blew onto your hot beverage. “This is mine. I'm not your errand girl, Reed. You want coffee? Go get coffee.” 

Gavin, barely twenty, dressed neatly in his patrol uniform, glowered at you. “You're an ass.” He stated. 

“I'm pretty lucky you’re an ass man, then.”

He smiled, glanced behind him to make sure no one was around to make a snarky comment and squeezed your arse. He whispered into your ear “Damn right you're lucky.”

You stole the moment of closeness and kissed him. Just a peck; you were still on duty after all.

~*~

Detective Ben Collins leaned back in his chair to try and peer at Gavin's monitor. The young cop was hunched over his desk in a world of his own and Ben wanted to know what had distracted him long enough to grant the bullpen some peace and quiet.

“Didn't think you were one to wear such dainty rings?” Ben cooed.

Gavin closed the window and snatched the first harmless thing on his desk to throw at Ben; an empty coffee cup. “Shhhhhut up!” 

Ben chuckled and ducked beneath the projectile. “Oh,” He gave Gavin a gentle smile. “Not for you then?”

“Not for anyone.” Gavin growled.

“I'm only teasing, no need to get in a huff.” Gavin refused to meet Ben's eyes. “She'll say yes even if you proposed with an onion-ring. Don't know why, but that girl loves you.”

Gavin hunkered down at his desk, not wanting to be a part of the conversation. If Ben didn't know him any better, he would have sworn Gavin was blushing. 

~*~

“Ben! What's going on in there?!” Gavin scrambled behind the cop car where Detective Collins had taken cover. His hands were shaking but the grasp on his pistol was firm. 

“David Lewis, 27, off his face on red ice. Two officers caught him mugging a lady and gave chase. The Rowan family had their front door open, he took cover in the house. Current situation, 3 hostages and 2 officers. Negotiator has it under control.” Ben dabbed at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his sleeve. “Reed, _she's_ in there.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin's fist slammed into the metal. The fear, panic and anger drowned out the pain searing through his hand and arm. “This is all my fucking fault! This is my shift she's fucking covering because I was fucking about with-“ He felt around his pocket for the tiny box. 

“Gav,” Ben continued to sweat profusely under the stress and swirling lights. “The negotiator’s got this under control. You need to go back to the station, let us handle this before you do something reckless!” 

A gun fired.  
1  
2  
3 times. 

The world became a mess of dulled colours and muffled shouts. Gavin's body jerked to life and propelled over the bonnet. Something clinked to the ground. His heart thumped in his ears, each beat a countdown to the end of a life.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay,_

The SWAT team descended onto the house. A blizzard of bullets blurred past the door and Gavin fought his way into the building. He frantically scanned the terrified faces but spared a moment to shoot the corpse of David Lewis for good measure. 

Cramped in a corner, covered in blood while a child clasped their hand was,

\---

You felt cold. A copper taste lingered on your tongue. Breathing was laborious. It would be simpler to stop. Your lungs didn't agree, shrivelled and desperate for any slithers of air. 

You were vaguely aware of the tiny hand squeezing your fingers. The littlest Rowan. The gun had been turned on him and the next thing you knew, you had him in your arms, pressed against your chest, back to the addict. Two shots hit the vest. The third pierced the back of your throat. 

It was dark now.

Cold and dark. 

For a few moments you could hear Gavin shouting your name. It was nice to hear his voice.  
You managed to smile. 

~*~

Gavin never found the ring he had bought. It had been lost somewhere on the scene. He also never let himself get close to anyone again. He prided himself on pushing people away and treating anything and everything like a joke. 

It was the only way he could live.

As years and years went by, unhealthy coping mechanisms matured into a tumorous personality. Not an ounce of sympathy for others; only goals and ambitions mattered because that was all he had left. 

If anyone tried to take that from him now... If he lost his job... Gavin wasn't sure what he'd do to them, or himself. ---

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, an idea will just write itself. I don't think anything like this ever happened to Gavin in his past, but it wanted to be written. It's a one off, depressing ficlet; not usually my style but here we are.


End file.
